thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Radim Vrbata
| birth_place = Mladá Boleslav, Czech Republic | draft = 212th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2001 }} Radim Vrbata (born June 13 1981) is a Czech professional ice hockey right winger and an alternate captain for the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was originally drafted in 1999 by the Colorado Avalanche, with whom he has also played, along with the Carolina Hurricanes, Chicago Blackhawks, Tampa Bay Lightning and Vancouver Canucks during his NHL career. Playing Career Radim was drafted in the seventh round (212th overall) by the Colorado Avalanche in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. He won the 2001 World Junior Championship and the 2005 IIHF World Championship with the Czech Republic. In March of 2003, Radim was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Bates Battaglia and was later being acquired by the Chicago Blackhawks on December 30, 2005, in exchange for future considerations. After two subpar seasons with Chicago, he was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes on August 11, 2007, for Kevyn Adams. During his first year in Phoenix, radim set career highs in goals, assists and led the team in scoring. On July 1, 2008, Vrbata (as a free agent) signed a three-year contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning. After beginning the 2008–09 season out of form and citing confidence issues, (and the fact that his wife was having difficulty during her pregnancy), Vrbata asked and was granted permission to return home to the Czech Republic on December 8, 2008. On January 2, 2009, Radim joined his hometown team, BK Mladá Boleslav, but his stint with Boleslav was cut short when he was sent on loan to Bílí Tygři Liberec on January 29, 2009. After finishing the season in the Czech Republic, Radim advised the Lightning he intended to return to the NHL for the second year of his contract for the 2009–10 season. However, having already filled his spot on the team's roster, Tampa Bay had no interests in retaining Vrbata and his agent, Rich Evans, was subsequently given permission to orchestrate a trade with another NHL organization On July 21, 2009, Radim was traded back to the Coyotes in exchange for David Hale & Todd Fedoruk for a second stint with the team. Radim would total 43 goals in his next two seasons with the team, coupled with four Stanley Cup playoff goals as Phoenix qualified for the playoffs in both 2010 and 2011, losing both times to the Detroit Red Wings. On February 21, 2012, Radim scored two goals in a 5–4 shootout victory over the Los Angeles Kings. His second goal gave him 30 on the season, a career high. He would finish the 2011–12 season with a career-high 35 goals in which he led the entire NHL in game-winners, with 12. On July 2, 2014, Radim signed as an unrestricted free agent to a two-year, $10 million contract with the Vancouver Canucks. He stated the opportunity to play with the Sedin twins was a large factor in his decision. In his first season in Vancouver (in the 2014–15 season), Radim enjoyed a career year, finishing the regular season with 63 points from 78 games, besting his previous 62-point career-high season in 2011–12. He also led the Canucks in goals scored with 31, his second-highest single-season career total behind the 35 he scored in 2011–12. In the final year of his contract with the Canucks, Radim endured a disappointing 2015–16 season, producing just 27 points in his lowest offensive totals since 2009. As a free agent in the following off-season, Radim opted to return for a third stint with the Arizona Coyotes, agreeing to a one-year, $1 million bonus laden contract on August 16, 2016. On November 25, 2016, he became the NHL's all time leader in shootout goals. Career Statistics International }} Personal Life Radim grew up in Mladá Boleslav (the same city as his former Chicago Blackhawks teammate Martin Havlat). His mother was a secretary and his late father worked as a driver at the Skoda car factory. His brother, David is also a professional hockey player who is currently playing for HC Egna of the Alps Hockey League in Italy. Growing up, Radim and his brother played soccer & tennis. Radim and his wife Petra have two sons: Krystof and Oliver. Category:1981 births Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks